nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Way
Warrior's Way (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Battle) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. Plot In Warrior's Way, the player's chosen Mii is a Monarch over a war-torn kingdom; the Monarch, however, decides to conquer the world to unite the kingdom. But he/she doesn't have an army to do so. However, the Monarch's butler, Wentworth, points out that the player can use StreetPass to gather war generals to fight on his/her side; hearing this, the Monarch sets out to gather an army to fight for him and conquer the world. After conquering the world once, a tragic day befell on the Monarch, causing the Monarch to lose all of his/her countries instantly. Initially, the Monarch became depressed, but Wentsworth encourages the Monarch and mentions that he/she still has his/her army from before. Invigorated by Wentsworth's words, the Monarch sets out to conquer the world a second time. Gathering Troops Building an army can be done by two ways, either by meeting other people by StreetPass, or hiring mercenaries with Play Coins. When StreetPassing 3DS owners who haven't downloaded Warrior's Way, their army comes in as the same number of that person's plaza population and are automactically recruited. StreetPassing a monarch gives you the options to "Greet Peacefully" or "Attack". Greeting peacefully avoids a battle and the monarch leaves. Sometimes, the monarch may donate a small number of his or her troops to your army. Attacking the troops initiates a battle with the monarch. Beating the monarch in battle adds all of his or her troops to your army. Hiring mercenaries requires you to pay a certain number of Play Coins, more than the usual 2 play coins in the other StreetPass games. As Wentworth says, sometimes mercenaries may bring more troops than usual when they arrive at the player's castle. Hire Mercenaries The player can hire mercenaries to fight in their army, by paying Play Coins. The mercenaries, like the Wandering Heroes in Find Mii, are either cats or dogs, depending on the player's preference. Depending on the player's rank and the amount of Play Coins spent, different amounts of mercenaries are hired. On a rare occasion, the base number of troops may multiply by ten, which is indicated when extra troops drop in after the hired mercenary. Enemies Special Enemy Warriors Several enemies in Warrior's Way use special warriors, such as Ninjas and Berserkers. List of users Castle At the beginning of the game, you three choices of what kind of castle you want to start out with. Keep in mind that you cannot interchange betweenthe types of castle you have once you have made your choice. Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned throughout the game by completing different tasks #Build your very own castle. #Hire 20 bands of mercenaries. (NOTE: Soldiers acquired through StreetPass do not count) '' #Take in 300 groups of soldiers. #Defeat an Enemy larger then yours. #Peacefully greet other monarchs 100 times. #Defeat a monarch from afar. #Defeat 50 monarchs from afar. #Battle monarchs from afar 100 times. #Battle monarchs from afar 300 times. #Defeat 10 monarchs from afar in a row. ''(NOTE: Selecting 'Greet Peacefully' will not disrupt your streak.) #Defeat an army 1.5 times the size of yours. #Defeat an army twice the size of yours. #Assemble an army 10,000 strong. #Assemble an army 100,000 strong. #Assemble an army 1,000,000 strong. #Conquer a country. #Conquer 10 countries. #Fortify your castle. #Achieve a castle rank of 10. #Achieve a castle rank of 20. #Land your first critical strike. #Conquer the world twice. Trivia *The enemies' names are based off of words such as "furious", idioms such as "riled up", and phrases such as "In the way". *A "critical strike" has a slightly rare chance of occurring during the third segment of a battle if your army is weaker then your opponent's. If this happens, your army will get the upper hand on the battle and will win. Category:Mini-Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:GREZZO games